fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Evil Red (Pokemon USUM:Multiverse)
|-| Dark Hero= |-| Dark Red = Summary Dark Red is a alternate variation of the Red that appeared in the series "USUM Multiverse" , created by BroGamerChannel . The manipulator and Master of Proffessor Ted, who caused the alternate variations of the anime and game multiverses to become one . Even as his Fake Persona Dark Hero , which was him when he was barely even trying, he was presented as a near unbeatable pokemon trainer, even a match for Pokemon who he clearly shouldn't be able to fight, such as the Creation Trio + other Legendaries. Appearance In his Dark Hero attire, He wears a black and white visor onop of his eyes to conceal his identity. He also wears a black jumper suit along with various mechanical getup. In Dark Red form, he seems to be a essentially inverted variation of Red. He wears a black shirt, black cap witht he pokemon symbol on it, and a black backpack with a gray strap. One would notice that his eyes are completely blacked out. Personality Gifted in the art of Manipulation, Dark Red has been shown to not care about what happens to anyone. He doesn't even consider the likes of Hoopa and even Proffessor Ted as nothig more than mere pawns in the game he is playing for the fate of Creation. His smiles are always fake as he has no other emotion left within him, even showing a consistent lack thereof, when he mentions how almost every battle he fights against is boring... and desires some resemblance of a challenge. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil '''(Made it pretty blatantly clear that he attempts to become God of the Multiverse. Says " Only darkness can entertain him " , implying he's blatantly evil.) '''Name: Origin: 'Pokemon '(USUM: Multiverse) Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Mid-Twenties (Should be a bit older than canon Red) '''Classification: '''Hero of Darkness '''Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Pallet Town Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Darkness, Challenges Dislikes: Boredom Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Unknown Values: Unknown Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself Previous Affiliation: Proffessor Cid Themes: Pokémon Sun & Moon: Battle! VS Solgaleo/Lunala (Remix) ' Combat Statistics 'Tier: At the very least 6-C , Possibly 2-B l At least 2-B , possibly Far Higher Powers and Abilities: Has the same Pokemon he does in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. He also can effectively nullify all of The Creation Trio's hax and is even able to seal him. Attack Potency: Unknown '''. At the very least '''Island Level (Considers the likes of a Ultra Necrozma empowered Bond Evolution Greninja to be nothing but a nuisance. Said Greninja is only one of the weakest teams he has . ) . Possibly Multiverse Level (Refers to the likes of Hoopa as nothing more than a mere child in comparison, who controlled Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Overpowered the True Arceus with his Pokemon and forced it to become empoweered by Ultra Necrozma's energy, which would no doubt make it ludicrously superior. At least comparable to the likes of Champion Ash , who defeated Palkia , Dialga , and Giratina's True Forms in rapid succession, and defeated the team that defeated Ultra Energy Empowered Arceus . ) l At least Multiverse Level '''(Far, Far superior to the likes of Champion Ash , and curbstomped him effortlessly with only two pokemon . Stated to only be contained by all the Battle Bond Trainers fighting him simultaneously, which one set of Bond Trainers oneshotted Ultra Necrozma- Amped Arceus. ) , possibly Far Higher''' (Stated to be the most powerful Trainer in all Existence) Speed: '''At least '''Massively FTL+ (Far , far above the likes of regular Ultra Necrozma), 'possibly '''Immeasurable '(Kept up with Arceus in a Pokemon Battle) l At the very least '''Massively FTL+ , likely Immeasurable '(Ludicrously above his previous peak) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '''l Unknown''' Striking Strength: 'At the very least '''Solar System Level ' . Possibly '''Multiverse Level l At least Multiverse Level ''', possibly Far Higher''' Durability: ''' At the very least 'Solar System Level ' . Possibly '''Multiverse Level l At least Multiverse Level ''', possibly Far Higher''' Stamina: Very High Range: Unknown l Unknown Standard Equipment: Intelligence: 'Extremely High (Manipulated the events of the USUM Multiverse crossover. Created machines that can absorb Ultra Necrozma's energy, and was able to manipulate those such as Arceus and other such Legendaries to work for him, even against their will. Considers Hoopa no more than a mere subordinate) '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogance 'Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Dark Hero l Dark Red Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts Category:Tier 2 Category:Pokemon Trainers